metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Boost Ball
The Boost Ball is an upgrade to Samus Aran's Morph Ball seen throughout the Prime Series. While in Morph Ball mode, pressing and holding the B button charges up a "boost", and letting go of the button allows Samus to speed up for a short period of time. The Boost Ball uses kinetic energy to perform its quick movements. It is essential in collecting Dark Torvus Temple Key 1, defeating the Spider Guardian, and shutting down Quad MBs and Dark Quad MBs. It is also able to interface with Spinners, and in Echoes and Corruption, the upgrade gives Samus the ability to Boost Jump off of one Spider Ball Track to another. The Boost Ball is the only item that allows Samus to traverse large and unnaturally smooth Half-pipes. It can also be used to destroy small enemies or damage larger ones with the boost. It is acquired in Metroid Prime by going to the Phendrana Canyon, after defeating the Boost Guardian in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and after destroying the Defense Drone in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. In Metroid Prime Hunters, Samus has the item by default. In Corruption, the Options feature Boost Ball Aiming, which enables a reticule so Samus can target a position to boost at or into. The Boost Ball is charged by pressing the B button in the games, except for Hunters, which is activated by stroking the touch screen or pressing the R button. The ability appears in Hunters despite the lack of any Spinner devices or Spider Ball Tracks. Dark Samus and her copies are also capable of using the Boost Ball in Echoes and Corruption. However, their variant is seemingly Phazon-based and is far more advanced than the one used by Samus Aran, as it is capable of boosting their Morph Ball forms at high speeds for an incredibly longer amount of time in a single charge (it can be assumed that they are capable of gathering more kinetic energy than Samus's Boost Ball in a short charge). Samus-G in Corruption is also able to use the Boost Ball. The Boost Ball can be seen as a simple, easy-to-use Ballspark, though with a few drawbacks. Boost Ball is needed to gain a Friend Voucher, Bowling for Bots, in Corruption, where Samus uses the Boost Ball to knock down a group of Tinbots on Elysia (like the sport of Bowling, hence the name). Official data .]] Official Metroid Prime website Weapon Effect: N/A Weapon Range: N/A Weapon Potential: Non-Lethal "The Boost Ball is used to increase the Morph Ball's speed for short periods of time, allowing Samus Aran to access previously out-of-reach areas via U-shaped structures known as halfpipes. The Boost Ball also allows Samus to operate complicated machines called Spinner Devices." ''Metroid Prime'' flash "Acquire the Boost Ball to spin away from enemies and ride up half-pipes to reach previously inaccessible areas. Hold the B button to charge up, and release to get a boost of speed." ''Metroid Prime'' manual .]] "The Boost Ball accelerates the Morph Ball. Once Samus finds this power-up, press and hold the B Button to build up speed boost. When you release the B Button, Samus will accelerate in the direction she is rolling. This is especially useful for boosting up the sides of half-pipe areas." ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' manual "Once Samus finds this power-up, press and hold the B Button to build up a speed boost. Samus will accelerate in whatever direction she is rolling or even boost up halfpipes." Inventory data * This sentence is included in Echoes, which otherwise features the same Logbook entry. Removed Function Unused content on the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc accessible only through hacking shows that there would potentially be an upgrade or new function for the Boost Ball that allowed it to be used in the air. While locked onto an enemy, morphing in the air will allow Samus to home onto the enemy, similar to the Homing Attack from the Sonic series. In a 2018 interview, Echoes technical lead engineer Jack Mathews revealed that this attack was intended for the game's multiplayer mode. The controls involved locking onto an opponent, jumping and holding the Morph Ball button to initiate the attack. He suggested that it was cut due to difficulty implementing it effectively, or for fear that the transition could be nauseating to players. Trivia *In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, this upgrade is one of three that the Luminoth Sub-sentinels never mention or give hints to in-game, the others being the Screw Attack and the Grapple Beam. *In Metroid: Samus Returns, the Arachnus' rolling attack resembles the Boost Ball. Gallery References ru:Шар-разгон Category:Chozo technology Category:Morph Ball Category:Tallon IV Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Dark Aether Category:Dark Torvus Bog Category:Elysia Category:SkyTown Category:Recurring Items Category:Metroid Prime/Dark Samus Category:Beginning Items Category:Movement